


Body, Heart, and Soul

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [8]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated the nights he wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body, Heart, and Soul

 

  
He hated the castle, hated the drafty halls and huge rooms that kept him far from the fire.  He hated the way stiff, rough fabrics felt brittle as ice if he slid between the sheets on a cold night.  He hated the nights his manservant wasn’t there to turn the blankets down, to add coals to his bed, and to make certain the fire in his room was well tended. 

What he hated most was that Merlin wasn’t there in the middle of the night when the world slept, creeping into his Prince’s bed, warming him body, heart, and soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/)**alldunn** who wanted Merlin/Arthur fire or fireplace :P for the December Drabble Days!


End file.
